


Voice

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Age Quest: Demands of the Qun (Inquisition), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Permanent Injury, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being attacked by Gatt, Dorian survives, and has to deal with the lasting consequences of his injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Voz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850012) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> "adoribull sunday prompt! demands of the qun, dorian is in the party. after bull decides to save the chargers, gatt decides he won't wait for the qun to send assassins to deal with bull and attacks. thing is, he doesn't go for the bull. he goes for dorian and hits the mark, so that bull knows the taste of betrayal. either dorian is alright or not is up to you!" sent by anon. I was writing one thing, but it wasn't working and the tone got weird, so I decided to cut the middle, but since I actually liked the middle I separated it and changed the end to my original idea.

Dorian saw the blood before he felt any pain. He opened his mouth to ask where it is coming from, but no sound came out. Even though he could feel the taste of copper, his mind still didn’t connect the dots, and he wondered what was happening. Before he lost conscience, the last thing he saw was Bull running towards him.

-

Dorian woke up with a throbbing headache, and for a moment, he couldn’t remember what had happened. He tried to look around, although moving his head made his throat burn. He was in one of the infirmary tents, or so he assumed, and he could feel a hand on his. He couldn’t turn his head enough to see who was there, but he recognized Bull’s touch. Dorian licked his lips, and called Bull’s name, but no sound came out.

“Don’t try to speak, kadan,” Bull said softly.

He had moved closer to Dorian, who could now see him. Bull looked exhausted, as if he had just woke up, but still haven’t had enough sleep.

Dorian tried to ask a question, but again noticed that his voice wouldn’t come out. So he tried to convey with his expression what he was thinking.

“The healers said the damage to your throat was too extensive, they don’t know how long until you are able to speak again.”

Dorian noticed the hesitancy in Bull’s tone, and didn’t hide his disbelief.

Bull lowered his eyes; he couldn’t lie to his lover, but didn’t want to worry him while he needed to concentrate all his strength in getting better. “They are doing all they can, but they had to concentrate on the life-threatening injuries first. The Inquisitor ordered the best healers brought here, some already started working on you, and others are still to come. But so far they fear some of the damage is permanent.”

Dorian pointed at his throat, and raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

“Yes, Gatt managed to slice your throat deeply, the vocal cords were badly damaged. But you don’t have to worry about that now, the important thing is that you are alive, kadan. We will take care of you, _I_ will take care of you.”

Dorian closed his eyes, trying to process what he had just heard. ‘ _Why?_ ’ he mouthed.

Bull lowered his head, resting his forehead on Dorian’s hand. “It’s my fault. Gatt said that the mission was a test, and that I failed. When I chose the chargers over the Qun, he felt betrayed, and wanted to hurt me as much as I had hurt him. He nearly killed you just to get to me, it’s all my fault.”

Dorian tried to tell him that it wasn’t, that he shouldn’t blame himself, and was once again frustrated by his lack of voice. He would need a while to get used to this. For the moment, he moved his hand to grab one of Bull’s horns, and Bull let himself be pulled for a kiss. Since the words failed him, Dorian tried to convey with that kiss all his love, to show that he didn’t blame Bull for what had happened. It would be hard to adapt, but at least they had each other.


End file.
